


Wanna Screw Around?

by gay_as_heck



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: But cute I think, Caryl, F/M, First Kiss, This is totally SFW, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where that question leads to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Screw Around?

"It's pretty romantic," Carol purses her lips, "Wanna screw around?"

"Pfft."

There's a pause, and then they both erupt in giggles.

"I'll go down first," Daryl says as he bends over to make his way off of the roof.

"Even better," Carol quips, standing behind him with a grin on her face.

Daryl's heart starts to beat a little faster, and he turns to look at her before quickly whipping back around to hide the rapidly growing blush on his cheeks and muttering, "Stop."

_Wanna screw around?_

It haunts him for the rest of the week.

He sees the question in the grins she throws his way, in the sway of her hips as she walks away from him.

_Wanna screw around?_

He hears it in the songs she hums as she passes by him, in the scraping noise her door makes as it remains halfway open, as though patiently waiting for someone else to enter.

_Wanna screw around?_

He feels it when she lets her hand linger on his shoulder, when she leans her weight on him after a long day.

_Wanna screw around?_

He tastes it in the bowls of food she brings to him when he won't eat, in her breath mingling with his when they stand just a little bit too close to each other.

_Wanna screw around?_

He smells it in the perfume she dabs on her wrists every morning, in her hair when she leans on his shoulder.

_Wanna screw around?_

He thinks it when she chooses to sit with him rather than the rest of the group when he's in a particularly bad mood, when she assures him that no, he doesn't smell at all, even though he knows he smells like shit.

_Wanna screw around?_

He makes his way to his room, frustrated and exhausted, with that question still looming over him.

He feels something soft and warm brush against his shoulder, and he turns and she's sitting beside him on his bed, gently asking him, "What's wrong, Daryl?"

She looks into his eyes worriedly, and he can't look at her for fear she'll know what he's been thinking about all week.

She rests her hand on his, and he looks up at her, into those clear blue eyes that first caught his attention.

He leans over and captures her lips with his in a soft kiss, the gentle pressure soothing something in him that's been bugging him since she asked that fateful question.

They pull apart, and there's a moment of silence, and then Carol clears her throat.

"Wanna screw around?"

He gives a tentative smile, says, "I'll go down first."

Her responding grin makes his smile widen.

"Even better."


End file.
